


Lifetimes Away From Me

by RocketRabbits



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brief character death, Canon Divergent, Flash Fic, Gen, Reincarnation fic, Second Person Present Tense, Second person POV, a sock opera AU, also it implies in more than one universe that dipper practices magic so, i just want sibling reincarnation fics, im finally writing something that isnt second eprson present tense but it isnt this, spoilers its dipper, there's nothing that graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks familiar, you think, like a brother you might have known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetimes Away From Me

He wasn't supposed to have died, you guess, but you aren't surprised that he did. You'd be hard pressed to look for another outcome to his short and exciting life. He has never been good at keeping secrets, and that paired with that stupid book and blue fires he could never offer an explanation for, you are not surprised that the smell of his burning hung around a week after the charred remains were left deep in the forest.

-

You aren't siblings, but you feel like you should be when you pick his face out among the hoardes of people crossing the city street. You have never seen him before, but you have to physically restrain yourself from reaching out and grabbing his arm. You almost ask him where he's been, but when you turn around to find him, he's lost in the crowd.

Your girlfriend asks who you're looking for and you tell her it's your brother.

"You have a sister," she says. She's right, of course, but something about that man on the street-

She tells you you'll get over it. You never really do.

-  
You never know how to tell him, but you feel like you've been waiting for this particular scenario for centuries. You've always felt that way, you think, and without drawing too much attention (a feat that is amazing for you), you look into past lives. Books all talk about lovers and soul mates but you can't find one about siblings.

He asks why you've been spending so much time in the library. You tell him you're thinking of taking up knitting.

\---  
In the same lifetime, you visit your uncle a few states north. You've knit your entire family enough sweaters to last a Siberian winter, and your uncle comments curiously that the two of you get along too well for siblings. He asks what your secret is. You tell him lifetimes of working it out.  
\--  
His body lies broken on the stage, bruised and bloodied and collapsed under beams and mislaunched pyrotechnics. The demon was just expelled from the body, so in a few seconds, your brother should- he should be-

You wait outside the gathering hall for a month after the incident. Your parents ask you to come home, but you can't bear the thought of leaving him there, probably alone and scared. You can't bear the thought of losing him in the only lifetime you think you've found him in.

You take the sock puppet in his image and wait for it to be inhabited. It never even twitches.

\--

You meet on a dating site, but as soon as he sends the first 'hello', you're sure this will be different.

He tells you you remind him a lot of a sister he never had. Like if he could pin you to something, it would be hot glue guns and pigs in hand knitted sweaters. You ask him if he's interested in the paranormal.

He tells you if he tries, sometimes, he can force blue light from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a reincarnation AU for siblings, and then I wanted a soulmate AU where they only met for seconds at a time, so I reworked the latter to fit the former.


End file.
